


What Torstein saw

by swanpride



Series: What they saw in Wessex [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanpride/pseuds/swanpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torstein heard what the warriors were saying about Athelstan</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Torstein saw

The warriors were whispering again. Nobody had missed Ragnar’s reaction to the news that Athelstan was still alive. Nobody had missed the way he kept touching the ring on his right arm.

“Such a fuss over a Christian,” one of Horik’s men spat.

“A traitor,” another one added.

“Ragnar acts like a young man in love.” Everyone close by snorted.

“Who knows,” one mused. “I heard that those priests live without woman. Perhaps he is ergi for Ragnar.”

“Do you think that Aslaug has born him four sons because Ragnar wastes his seed elsewhere?” Torstein interrupted them before they could spread more rumours. The laughter stopped. Uncomfortable that they had been overheard by one of Ragnar’s closest friends, the warriors were all suddenly busy with something which allowed them to avoid his eyes. Only one stood his ground.

“Horik said that the priest betrayed us.”

“Horik was not worried about the priest’s allegiance when he asked Ragnar to leave him as translator,” Torstein retorted. Then he took a deep breath and decided to try a different approach, before the situation escalated. He visibly relaxed his muscles and sat down.

“Back when Ragnar was nothing more than a mere farmer, Athelstan was his only thrall,” he started in tone which promised an interesting story. He immediately had the attention of all the warriors nearby. "His trust in Athelstan was so strong, he even left him in charge of his children while he and Jarl Ingstad, who was still his wife and already known to be a fierce shieldmaiden, went raiding.” The circle around him grew, especially the warriors from Hedeby were drawn in by a tale of their jarl’s past. “One day, Jarl Haraldson attacked the farm. While Lagertha lead the children and Athelstan to safety, Ragnar, already bleeding from many wounds, confronted the Jarl. Seemingly defeated, he asked for the blessing of the gods, and the gods delivered. They gifted him with enough strength that he could escape his attackers and swing himself on a horse. The horse ran as if Ragnar were riding Sleipnir himself, but his pursuers were persistent and many. Seeing that there was no escape Ragnar finally abandoned the horse so that it would lead the fiends astray. Searching for a safe passage, he followed the lead of a raven, which guided him to a nearby cliff. Behind him, his enemies; before him, the abyss, he trusted in the gods and let himself fall in the raging current below.”

Now a lot of warriors sneaked admiring looks in the Ragnar’s direction. Everyone had heard about him sailing west and defeating the Jarl in combat, but only few knew what had led to the duel.

“Meanwhile.” Torstein continued, “Lagertha had cleverly hid herself and her family in a boat, allowing it to drift down the stream, seemingly empty. She saw how her beloved had fallen, but she couldn’t spot him in the murky water. Athelstan could though. And without hesitation he jumped in, pulled Ragnar out of the current and delivered him into the reaching hands of Lagertha, who then brought them all to safety.” Torstein looked at everyone intently. “Athelstan saved his life that day, and he never wavered in his service to Ragnar, even though Ragnar never acknowledged the debt he owed him. Ragnar gave him his freedom when he saved him again during the last raid, but if you ask me, he only waited so long because he wanted to make sure that the priest was able to defend himself from malicious intent.”

This time, nobody challenged the accusation. But Torstein knew that this wouldn’t last. Perhaps it would be better for the priest to stay in Wessex, with his own people. Though he would miss his little friend.

**Author's Note:**

> * I guess most of you already know, but a "thrall" is basically the Viking version of a slave. And according to my research, "ergi" is a grave insult which means "unmanly behaviour" which includes (but doesn't cover exclusively) being the receiving party during sexual intercourse between two men.  
> ** In my head canon the real reason why Lagertha didn't dive after Ragnar is because she can't swim, but I don't want to risk this getting Jossed later on.  
> *** I actually wanted to write another POV first, but I had to celebrate the fact that Torstein survived yet another season. 
> 
> Credit goes to 9Tiptoes who answered my call for a beta, and looked over this superfast.


End file.
